1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems and control methods, and particularly to a control system and a control method for saving power.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, several power supplies are used to supply power to a server at the same time. Power demanded by a server varies and even when the power demanded is minimal, all the power supplies remain on, which wastes energy.